Te elijo
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: El registro No. 49 finalmente ha terminado... y Lavi tiene que marcharse... AllenxLavi/LavixAllen


"Te elijo"

Capítulo Único "Lo que quiero"

**-Allen… tengo que irme…**

Se encontraban en la biblioteca; eran las 00:00 am, así que el lugar estaba desierto

**-¿Ah, si? ¿Tienes misión?**

Era tarde, pero seguían trabajando en un informe que Lavi debía entregar a Bookman… y no tenía que hacerlo, pero Allen se había ofrecido a ayudarle

**-No es eso…**

**-¿No es una misión? – **sonrió **– Lo entiendo, seguramente Bookman-san y tú tienen algo que hacer**

**-Algo así…**

Seguían y seguían escribiendo… como si las letras se plasmaran solas en el papel

**-Entonces, es mejor que dejemos esto –** dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio **- ¿Cuándo te vas?**

**-En un par de horas**

**-¿Eh? ¡Eso sí que es raro! –** volvió a sonreír **– Nunca escuché que alguien se fuera a esas horas –** rió divertido **– Jejeje, es como si estuvieran escapando o algo así**

De repente, el pelirrojo se levantó precipitadamente

**-¿Lavi? –** eso lo dejó sorprendido **-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Como… si estuviéramos escapando… ¿ne?**

Tenía la cabeza agachada

**-¿Qué dices? **– no entendía **-¿Dije algo malo?**

**-No… claro que no –** le dio la espalda **– Nada de eso… -**suspiró – **Es… como si estuviéramos escapando, ¿ne? – **repitió

**-Lavi… -** esto no le estaba gustando **- ¿Qué…?**

**-Es precisamente lo que hacemos – **interrumpió **– Estamos escapando…**

Silencio…

…

…

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Allen… -**su voz era… fría **- ¿Recuerdas que, alguna vez, te hablé de los deberes de un Bookman?**

Que pregunta tan rara

**-Creo que si…**

**-La más importante… es que un Bookman no puede tener corazón, no lo necesita… no necesita de sentimientos que lo hagan dudar – **suspiró **– Pero, ¿sabes?, me atreví a romper esa regla… al elegirte a ti…**

**-Si… lo se –** un lindo carmín tiñó sus mejillas **– Tuviste varios problemas con Bookman-san por eso, jeje**

**-Y a pesar de todo… no me arrepiento… si volviera a nacer y te encontrara, haría lo mismo… -**suspiró **– Nunca me he arrepentido de elegirte… y nunca lo haré**

…

…

…

Walker se encontraba nervioso, ¿Por qué Lavi le estaba diciendo todo esto? Tenía un mal presentimiento…

**-No pensé que realmente llegaría el día…**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Allen… tengo que irme…**

Otra vez esa frase…

**-Me iré de la Orden**

…

…

¿Eh?

…

**-En un par de horas, tomaré con Panda una barca que nos llevará lejos de aquí –** le miró duramente **– El registro No. 49 ha terminado…**

…

¿Registro?

…

**-¿De… de que hablas? –** estaba… paralizado **- ¿Qué registro? ¿Por qué?**

**-No debería contarte esto… -**sonrió triste **– Mi abuelo y yo nos unimos a la Orden por conveniencia: teníamos que registrar las batallas desde el punto de vista de los soldados… por eso nos convertimos en exorcistas**

…

¿Pero que…?

…

**-Se suponía que no podía desarrollar vínculos de afectos con mis compañeros… pero cuando llegaste tú, las cosas cambiaron –** bajó la mirada **– Me hiciste recordar que tenía corazón… el cual comenzó a latir por ti… -** suspiró **– Y tenías razón: provocó muchas discusiones con Panda… pero lo valía…**

…

Esto era…

…

…

**-Así pasó el tiempo: me fui involucrando más con los chicos, contigo… sin querer aceptar que, algún día, tendría que dejarlos atrás…**

**-¿De… dejarnos? – **un nudo se formaba en su garganta; le costaba trabajo respirar **- ¿Te… irás…?**

**-Si… -** su cabello ocultaba sus ojos **– Tenemos los datos que necesitábamos… ya no tiene sentido seguir aquí…**

**-¿No tiene sentido? ¿Nada de sentido? –** sentía que las lágrimas caerían en cualquier momento

**- ¿Por eso te irás…? Ni siquiera yo…**

**-¡¡Claro que no!! – **gritó enseguida **- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Eres lo más importante para mí!**

**-¡¿Entonces por que?! –** estaba molesto **– Si te importo tanto, ¡¿Por qué te iras?! ¡¡Quédate conmigo!!**

**-Yo… -**volvió a bajar la cabeza **– Quisiera… pero…**

**-¡¡¿Pero que?!! –** le sujetó por el cuello de la camisa **-¡¡No te vayas!! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡No me dejes solo!!**

**-Tengo que irme… es lo mejor…**

**-¡¡¿Mejor para quien?!!**

**-Para nosotros… - **le miró profundamente** – Eres un exorcista… y yo el sucesor de Bookman… nuestros caminos son muy diferentes…**

**-¡Eso no tiene sentido!**

**-Claro que lo tiene –** sonrió triste **– Tú vives para salvar a los akumas, para derrotar al Conde… y yo me encargo de registrar guerras; no soy más que un fantasma… - **suspiró **– Si estamos juntos, ninguno de los dos cumplirá su sueño**

**-¡Yo sí puedo! ¡Si estas conmigo, puedo seguir luchando!**

**-¡Pero yo no!**

…

…

**-… ¿Qué?...**

-**Si me quedo, nunca cumpliré mi sueño de convertirme en Bookman –**con delicadeza se zafó del agarre **– Podría dejar eso y estar junto a ti… pero no puedo… no puedo vivir con la mitad de mi… -** le dio la espalda **- ¿Crees que soy egoísta? Es posible… pero no quier quedarme y saber que te irás… -** hablaba con un hilo de voz **– Estás cerca de la muerte todo el tiempo y yo no puedo protegerte… no puedo vivir con esa angustia… quedarme contigo sería cavar mi propia tumba… -**suspiró **– Es mejor que me vaya… y seguir siendo un fantasma, después de todo, eso es lo que siempre he querido…**

…

…

…

**-No importa lo que haga, ¿ne? –** las lágrimas empezaban a salir**- Te irás… sin importar nada…**

**-Si…**

**-Y si sabías que todo esto pasaría… -**tomó aire**- ¡¡¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo todo este tiempo?!! ¡¡¿Estabas jugando?!!**

**-¡NO! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!**

**-¡¿Entonces por que?! –** estaba tan molesto, tan triste… **-¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¿Por qué me enamoraste?! ¡¿Por qué jugaste conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué?!**

**-¡Porque te amaba! ¡¡Por eso lo hice!! ¡¡No podía seguir viviendo sin tenerte conmigo!! No fue egoísmo o capricho, ¡en verdad te necesitaba!**

**-¿Y ya no? ¡¡¿Ya no me necesitas?!!**

**-Por supuesto que si… pero ya te lo dije: esto es el fin… por el bien de los dos…**

¡¿Por el bien de los dos?! ¡¿Qué tonterías eran esas?! ¡¡Esto los destruiría!! ¡¿De dónde sacaba esa basura?!

**-Tenías razón –** volvió a hablar **– Esto es un escape: nadie debe enterarse… pero** – le miró de reojo **– No podía irme así… -**suspiró **–Si quieres odiarme, hazlo… sólo quería decirte la verdad –** comenzó a caminar a la salida

Allen no podía reaccionar… no podía caminar y detenerle… no podía gritar y decirle el error que estaba cometiendo… ¡¡ni siquiera podía respirar!!

**-Te deseo lo mejor, Allen –** abrió la puerta – **Sigue caminando… como te dijo Mana…**

Salió…

…

…

Caminar

…

…

Como Mana… había dicho…

…

¿Seguir caminando?

___________________________________________________________________________________

**-¿Ya lo arreglaste?**

**-Si…**

Había regresado a su cuarto corriendo… corriendo y a toda velocidad…

Si dudaba, terminaría por quedarse con Allen, abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, jurarle una y mil veces que siempre estarían juntos… aunque eso significara su marchitar…

**-Ayúdame con esto –** Panda guardaba en unas cajas varios papeles **– Tenemos que tener todo listo**

**-Si…**

Se acercó dócil…

Sentí que el mundo se le venía encima

**-¿Cómo lo tomó Walker?**

**-Bien…**

Mentira

**-No debí permitir que hablaras con él** – suspiró largamente **– Podría darnos problemas**

**-No lo harás –** seguía guardando papeles

Se veía miserable

**-¿Estas bien?**

**-Si…**

Mentira

**-Por eso no quería que te encariñaras con él –** reprendió **– Iba a ser más difícil cuando llegara este momento**

**-Lo es… pero –** sonrió **– Estoy feliz…**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Aunque fuera por un tiempo… pude sentirme vivo y feliz… agradezco que me permitieras experimentar esto…**

No quedaba más que eso: agradecer por una experiencia tan maravillosa

Sería un bello recuerdo… para continuar caminando, para darle fuerza en seguir caminando

**-Es lo mejor**

**-Lo se**

**-Estás tomándolo mejor de lo que creí –** le acarició la cabeza tiernamente **– Me enorgulleces: serás un gran Bookman**

**-Eso es lo que espero…**

Que egoísta había sido… irse por cumplir ese sueño

Pero era verdad

Si se quedaba, moriría de angustia: angustia porque Allen siempre estaría en peligro, y él nunca podría protegerlo…

Era maravilloso estar con él, pero no podría vivir así… no cuando, al final, se quedaría solo

Terminaría por marchitarse entre los muros de la Orden

No lo soportaría

No quería terminar así…

Era demasiado débil…

…

…

¿Y Allen? él podría sobrevivir… era fuerte

Podría seguir caminando

Era lo único que importaba

**-Apurémonos, aún hay cosas que guardar**

**-Si…**

Si Allen seguía caminando… lo demás estaba bien…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

01:50 am

**-Vámonos**

Salieron de la habitación con varias cajas en las manos

Era hora de partir

Caminaban rápido por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos

**-Apúrate, de seguro ya nos esperan**

Apretaron el paso

Ahora que lo pensaba, la Orden siempre le había parecido muy fría: con sus monótonos ladrillos azul-verdoso, con tantas puertas idénticas, pisos y pisos por abajo y encima de él…

Nunca le había gustado, realmente

El único lugar que le agradaba, era el comedor: donde todos se juntaban, comían y hablaban… era un lugar cálido…

Podía ver a los Buscadores, a Miranda tropezar con todo, a Kuro-chan comiendo soba de manera incorrecta, a Kanda con su cara de pocos amigos, a la siempre cariñosa Lenalee, y por supuesto, a su Moyashi atragantarse por las montañas de comida… ¿Cómo es que no engordaba?

Rió un poco: esos recuerdos lo ponían de buen humor

Recuerdos… era lo único que le quedaba ahora…

…

…

Si… así estaba bien…

**-¿Ves? Ya nos esperan**

Llegaban a la barca

Comenzaron a subir las cajas… y luego ellos…

**-¿Listo?**

**-Si…**

**-Es lo mejor, Lavi**

**-Ya no me llames así…** -dijo seriamente **– A partir de este momento, dejo de ser él**

**-Bien dicho…**

Dolía… en verdad dolía…

Pero era lo mejor…

Debía continuar… y ser el mejor Bookman de todos…

Por eso estaba dejando la Orden… por eso abandonaba a Allen…

Esto no podía ser en vano

…

…

**-¡¡¡LLLAAAVIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!**

…

¿Eh?

…

El pelirrojo abrió enormemente los ojos…

Era…

**-¡¿Allen?!**

**-¡¡POR FAVOR!! ¡¡ESPERAAA!!**

Venía corriendo por el pasillo

**-¡Vámonos! –** indicó Panda al remador **-¡¡Rápido!!**

**-¡No! ¡Espera!**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Déjame hablar con él –**rogó con la mirada –** Por favor**…

Y saltó de la barca…

**-¡¡LAVIII!!! ¡¡Espera!! –** Walker llegaba a la salida **-¡¡LAVIIIII!!!**

Se detuvo para obtener algo de aire

**-¿Allen?**

**-Es… espera –** seguía tomando oxígeno – **Un momento… por favor…**

Lo miraba desconcertado: después de lo que le dijo en la biblioteca no esperaba esto… creía que lo odiaba

¿Había venido a despedirse?

No… todo menos eso… no lo soportaría…

**-¿Por qué? –** preguntó seriamente **- ¿Por qué estas aquí, Allen?**

**-Venía a decirte que eres un tonto – **parecía… alegre **– Todas esas cosas que me dijiste, ¡Ni tu mismo te las crees!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Esto no nos beneficia –** continuó enérgicamente **- ¿Separarnos es lo mejor? ¡Claro que no! ¡Esas son tonterías!**

Cierto…

**-Pero… Allen… no puedo quedarme…**

**-Eso lo tengo claro… y es por eso… -**sonrió sinceramente **– Que voy contigo**

…

…

…¿Eh?...

…¿Qué?...

…

...

**-Me voy contigo de la Orden**

…

…

…

**-¡¡¡¿EH?!!** – reaccionó **-¡¡¿QUE DICES?!!**

**-¡Estoy decidido! – **dijo firme **– Si no puedes quedarte… ¡me voy contigo!**

**-¡¿PERO QUE DICES?! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! –**vaya que estaba sorprendido - **¡¿QUE PASARÁ CON LA ORDEN?!**

**-La dejo**

**-¡¿Y CON LOS CHICOS?!**

**-Lo entenderán**

**-¡Pero Allen! – **lo sujetó por los hombros **- ¡¿Qué pasará con tu sueño?! ¡CON LOS AKUMAS!**

**-Te lo dije, ¿no? – **sonrió **– "Si estás conmigo, puedo seguir luchando", ¿recuerdas?**

**-Allen…**

**-Después de que te fuiste de la biblioteca lo entendí enseguida: si no puedes estar en la Orden, iré contigo –** un carmín tiñó sus mejillas **– Lo único que necesito… es estar contigo…**

…

…

Era… ¿verdad?...

…

**-¿Estas… seguro? –** su voz se oía temerosa **– Si vienes… nunca volveremos…**

**-Lo sé… - **volvió a sonreír **– Seguiré caminando como Mana me dijo… pero nunca mencionó que no podía caminar junto a alguien – **suspiró **– Como en algún momento lo hiciste conmigo… -** se le acercó… y depositó un casto beso en sus labios **– Te elijo, Lavi…**

…

¿Lo elegía…?

¿Por encima de la Orden?

¿Por encima de sus amigos?

…

…

**-¡Pero no creas que no seguiré salvando akumas!** – sonrió divertido **– Mientras tenga mi brazo izquierdo seguiré luchando… y también siendo un exorcista… pero… -** lo volvió a besar **– Lo importante es que puedo seguir caminando si estas conmigo… te elijo a ti…¡¡¿Queda claro?!!**

La cara de Lavi se iluminó por completo

**-¡Mas que claro!**

**-¡Muy bien! –**lo tomó de la mano y jaló hacia la barca **-¡Vámonos! ¡El abuelo nos espera!**

Se dejó guiar dócil…

Estaba tan feliz…

…

…

**-¡¿Walker?! ¡¿Qué haces?! –** saltó Panda al ver como el albino y su aprendiz tomaban lugar

**-Iré con ustedes –** sonrió encantadoramente **– No le molesta, ¿ne?**

**-¡¡¿QUE?!!**

**-¡Ya lo oíste! –**lo atrapó en un abrazo posesivo **-¡Allen irá con nosotros! ¡NO QUIERO QUEJAS!**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-No me meteré en su trabajo –** tranquilizó Walker; aún estaba siendo abrazado por el pelirrojo**– Si es necesario, me convertiré en un fantasma como ustedes –** sonrió **– Lo único que quiero es estar con Lavi**

**-Ya no se llama Lavi **

**-¡¿Quién dice que no?! ¡Si Moyashi dice que soy Lavi, entonces soy Lavi!**

**-¡Pero ya no lo eres!**

**-¡¿Quién dice?!**

**-¡¡Tu mismo lo dijiste!!**

**-¿Yo? ¿En serio?**

**-¿Tiene alguna prueba, Bookman-san?**

**-… Lo que sea…**

**-¡Bien! ¡Sigo siendo Lavi! – **besó tiernamente al albino

**-Me pregunto si esto será buena idea**

Para esto, la barca ya se alejaba de la entrada

**-Panda…**

**-¿Qué? **

**-Vamos a detenernos en la primera Iglesia que veamos**

**-¿Para que? **

**-¡¡ME CASO CON MOYASHIIII!!**

**-¿En serio? – **Allen parecía… emocionado **- ¡¡SIIII!! ¡¡SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO!!!**

**-¡DECIDIDO! JOJOJOJOJOJO**

**-Esto no será bueno…**

**-JOJOJOJOJOJOJO**

La barca fue perdiéndose poco a poco en la oscuridad el túnel…

A cada momento se alejaban de la Orden para siempre

Pero… si estaba junto a Lavi, podía seguir caminando… como Mana había dicho

Podía seguir viviendo…

Echaría de menos a la Orden y sus amigos, pero lo valía… Estaba seguro que lo entenderían algún día…

No le importaba volverse un fantasma y perderse en los registro de la Historia… borrar su existencia de los escritos y perderse en el mundo…

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba…

Tenía a Lavi… eso era suficiente…

…

…

Bookman Jr. También podría continuar: regresar a su vida de fantasma, de observador… seguir viajando por el mundo como el aire que se respira…

Seguir registrado guerra tras guerra… y pensar que, ahora, el mundo podría tener paz y volverse una tierra ideal para vivir…

Si, ahora tenía esperanza… eso se lo había enseñado Allen…

Podría soportar todo si estaba con él…

Incluso volverse Nada y pasear por el mundo…

Si… ahora todo estaba bien…

…

…

…

La barca terminó por desaparecer... como si nunca hubieran existido…

…

…

Como si nunca hubieran estado ahí…

…

…

Desaparecieron en la oscuridad… como si fueran fantasmas…

…

…

…

FIN


End file.
